


Memories

by wanderingsmith



Series: Sam and her boys [4]
Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-03-03
Updated: 2009-03-03
Packaged: 2021-01-16 19:34:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21276539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wanderingsmith/pseuds/wanderingsmith
Summary: this comes AFTER draco_somnians'sSex in the city (NC17): 3 people end up spending a bit of unplanned time together (post SGA s5, aka March 2009)Sam and Jack discuss some memories





	Memories

**Author's Note:**

> I ain't got no money, and nobody'd be daft enough to pay me for this. As it is thought, so let it be said; you make the toys, I play with 'em.

Jack woke up slowly, remnants of his dream fading. Then the reality-to-dream ratio swung reality's way. His eyes popped open and he groaned, shifting uncomfortably. When he felt the woman besides him cuddle up, obviously awake, he turned his head and gave her a pitiful look, "Carter? Can I ask you a favour?"

Sam grinned at the little-boy expression, wondering who he wanted her to have turned into a frog -and *why*, when it was so early in the morning-, "What?"

"Can you give me a blowjob?"

Her mouth dropped for a second before the giggles escaped her control as he continued to look at her with begging puppy eyes. She grabbed the blanket and threw it off him, not surprised to find his cock fully aroused; thick and red and pulled up against his belly. She looked up, grinning and still choking back giggles, "Not that I'm- complaining-" she shifted down, keeping her eyes locked to his, "But why ask?" It wasn't as though he hadn't woken up in the mood for sex every third day of their life together, and he knew very well how to 'convince' her into joining him in the mood...

As she licked her lips to moisten them before slowly running her puckered mouth up the underside of his cock, their eyes were still locked -which wasn't like him...- and he finally answered her in a rapid, moany mumble that she took a second to decipher, "..Ican'tstoprememberinglasttime."

Sam had just closed her lips over the seeping head when she made the connection and she had to raise her mouth to swallow the laugh before she tried to swallow anything else. Looking away from the blush rising up his neck, she leaned back down and flicked her tongue sharply at his very aroused tip, grinning at his gasp and jerk. Sliding her hand tightly around the base, she rested her lips so they were barely touching him and found his eyes again before teasing, "Shall I tell Siler he has a new fan?" Not that she blamed Jack; Siler knew how to use his tools, *all* of them, there was no denying *that*.

She just grinned even more wickedly when he jerked under her, his eyes wide and slightly terrified, "Don't you dare!"

"If you say so." She leaned over, sliding his little head into her mouth and suckling gently, distracted by wondering why he continued to watch her instead of laying back with his eyes closed the way he usually did. It was delicious though, sending pleasure pulsing through her as she watched his eyes darken, watched him pant, his hands clenched in the sheet. When his hips jerked up and he still watched, Sam shifted so he would lift her forearms and her head along with them, keeping herself in charge of depth, finally deciding that he was doing the eye-contact thing to try to make a solid memory against a kink he was having trouble swallowing.

That was alright with her; watching exactly how he grimaced with pleasure as she glided her lips down his shaft, her tongue swirling around, was the best aphrodisiac in the galaxy. She came back up, sucking steadily, and then slid down the underside as the fingers of her free hand pressed into his pouch and started a slow stroking massage of his balls. She was ready when he twisted under her, his whole body shuddering, and rode him through the surge of pleasure. Whatever he'd been dreaming had done a really good job on him; he was already tensing, every muscle hard as he felt pleasure approach, and Sam pulled her lips back for a few seconds, looking her fill at her man, realizing her breath was unsteady as her eyes went from his almost delirious ones, down his still harshly delimited pectorals to his cock, wet from her mouth and literally flexing with need under her gaze.

She grinned, licking her lips and regretfully knowing he was too far gone for her to stretch this out, no matter how much watching him was making her feel alive, making her whole pelvis throb with the instinctive desire to take him. But a blowjob the man wanted, a blowjob he would get.

"Carter.." The choked groan brought her back to her senses and she leaned down, keeping her eyes to his as she started bobbing on him. She went slowly at first, ignoring his jerking body and broken swearing. Ignoring how arousal spiked ever harder through her as he flexed and grew in her mouth; as he pleaded her name, over and over. 

Gradually speeding up, one hand gripping his base flexingly, thumb rubbing a circle on the underside, the other hand playing with his sac; always looking for another touch that drove him crazy. She remembered with a moan how he'd enjoyed fucking Siler's mouth, but she really didn't like not being in control of a blowjob; and she was a trained soldier, she could do these 'push-ups' for a lot longer than he could take the pleasure. 

And speaking of pleasure.. Sam felt the wave under her thumb before his head jerked back with shout and she lifted her mouth to gently suckle the head, swallowing carefully as her hand smoothed up and down his length, milking his orgasm for every speck of pleasure before he got too sensitive to stand touch on his softening cock.

She felt the pull of his hips 'away' from her before he lifted his now-hazy eyes to say her name softly, to get her to let go, "Samantha."

With a last soft kiss on the tip, she crawled up, trailing a line of kisses along his belly and chest. Sometimes she just wanted to bury her nose in whatever part of his skin was handy. After so many years mostly alone, there was soul-deep comfort in the familiarity; *knowing* she was besides Jack, smelling that mix of skin, soap and deodorant that she could ID without trying. Feeling the pulsing heat of a healthy body; even having to shift her nose to avoid breathing pesky hairs was just a familiar tickle. And the hands tunnelling lazily through her hair as she rested her head sideways against his calming heartbeat said he didn't mind. His habit of listening to her stomach make embarrassing noises said he shared the need for closeness. *And* that he liked finding the things that embarrassed her.

When his hand stroked idly down to her shoulder, though, the gentle touch reminded her that she hadn't exactly had *her* fun yet and she shuddered, unconsciously grinding her clit on his thigh.

"Was that a request, Samantha?" 

She could hear the laughter in his voice and lifted her head to mock-glower at him, "The fact that I'm dripping on your leg wasn't hint enough?" That he looked happy and well-loved made keeping the glower pretty much impossible, soldierly strength notwithstanding, and Sam was already smiling when he lifted his upper body up and gave her a mollifying kiss. No matter how horny she felt, that 'good morning' softness and thankful, satiated male thoroughness completely distracted her and she barely noticed at what point of that deep, slow tonguing he flipped their positions.

Only when he pulled away from her lips and started kissing his way to her neck did she open her eyes and realize he was *still* way too good at the physical stuff. She wasn't complaining though. Instead, she let her head fall back, closing her eyes again with a low moan as his faintly scratchy cheeks woke her skin on a leisurely track to one of her peaked breast. Oh yes, her fingers stroked through his always-short hair as he moved on after just a few teasingly arousing suckles, Jack didn't stay up here for long. When he stopped at the opposite nipple and lifted his head, she opened her eyes to glare at the holdup, only to meet his smirk, "He likes breasts, doesn't he?"

Sam blinked, taking a second to catch up with him, "Siler??" So much for his trying to get the other man out of his mind; this time she didn't bother hiding her grin.

He rolled his eyes and took a playful bite at the fleshy part of her breast before grumbling, "How many men do you expect me to discuss in bed, exactly?"

Considering the reason he'd asked for a blowjob... but she wasn't going to remind him when it looked like the freakout was passing. She shrugged in answer to his original question, "Yeah, he does," she raised a teasing brow, "Considering switching?"

He rolled his eyes, his words getting garbled as he rubbed and nibbled his way down to her hip, and past, "Hell no. Just observing."

Sam half-hoped he would *observe* that her pussy was soaked and really needed his attention, but he followed her leg down with a hum of pleasure, as though it was still the first time, or as though he'd missed his dose of her legs. She'd giggle, except that it made her feel absolutely womanly powerful to think that he 'appreciated' her so much. Made her weak with the desire to give him everything he wanted. Made her vaginal muscles clench with need to come, damn his meandering lips!

Jack knew very well she wanted him to take a shortcut and he *did* feel slightly guilty for not accommodating her since she'd been kind enough to do him. He grinned at the pun, then nibbled the tender skin on the side of Samantha's knee, feeling her jerk with pleasure. On the other hand, she wasn't complaining and he had every intention of giving her exactly what she wanted. Just as soon as he was done kissing the heavy muscles that kept her alive with all the bad guys that liked to chase SG-teams.

He smirked at her growl when he bit her little toe; oh yeah, she was losing patience. He regretfully gave up the slow return trip and crawled up the bed between her legs until glistening, short, blond curls were in reach. Feeling her hands slide into his hair again and her legs bend so her feet were flat on the bed and her thighs rose besides his head, he blew a teasing stream of air at her mound, watching it shiver. He bent hid head until his nose parted the outer lips, flaring at the scent. Samantha. *His*.

Jack let her hands pull him close, his tongue finding with familiar ease the flared hood, engorged with blood; then he had to tense his neck to keep her hands from jamming him too tight against her. As much as he knew she loved it hard, he wanted this to last more than 30 seconds. And he'd rather not have his air supply cut off, thank you colonel. 

Still, he didn't waste his time, just licked and nibbled once over the flesh around his destination, then gently closed his lips over her clitoris, remembering at the last second to clamp his hands on her hips. He lifted his eyes to watch her as he slowly traced the hard bud with his tongue, suckling very gently. 

The reward for taking it slow and thorough was listening to her voice lose any semblance of speech, her face tensed and twisting with need and pleasure. Remembering the expression he'd seen when she turned her head and saw Siler, not to mention the jerk her hips had made in his grip, Jack suckled harder for a second then lifted his lips, watching her eyes come up wildly to see why he'd stopped, "You enjoyed watching him; didn't you?"

She panted for a few seconds before her eyes cleared and he saw understanding replace the lust. Then she smiled the wickedest smile he'd ever seen -and he'd seen some-, deliberately rocking her hips to brush herself on his lips, "Sexiest damn thing I've watched." The raspy voice shivered through him and he just had to lower his lips for another hard suckle, listening to the breathy cries of the woman who could reduce him to dazed and confused silence with just a few words, feeling her body wriggle like mad under his hands. If he'd been susceptible to a God complex...

He lifted his head again, grinning at the animal growl that she threw at him in response, luxuriating in feeling the strength in his own arms as he held her down and away from his lips. "So tell me Samantha," he drawled the words as huskily as he could since she'd once told him -under duress mind you- that his voice gave her wild shivers in bed, "If watching Siler," Oh I so saw that clench, Carter! "Made you drip with pleasure."

He was tempted to take her down memory lane and see how many more pulses it would take to make her come without even touching her, but he was also very curious about just how far this kink of hers went. There were, after all, birthdays and other holidays to always be aware of.. and he didn't intend to fail at those with *Samantha*. Maybe she'd enjoy...

He found her eyes and locked onto them, not letting her look away, "What would you do to watch... *me*?" 

Ohhh, fuck.. Her eyes widened and her whole body seemed to freeze as her mouth dropped open; then he felt the incipient explosion of muscles power under his hand and dragged his tongue over her swollen vulva, licking and breathing heavily in anticipation, waiting for the wave to hit before rising up to the bundle of throbbing nerves at the apex. 

Oh yeah, he was in trouble. The drawn-out wail of his name as she clenched and fluttered and clenched again made his body think it could perform again. Made his imagination spark with the beginnings of *ideas*. Damn, what this woman did to him; after damn near 40 years, to discover he was.. 'OK' with... Siler?? Damn it, he'd just been looking forward to finally enjoying a quiet retirement, relaxing and watching Samantha reach the heights her abilities held for her, hopefully spending many years enjoying *her*. 

*Not* trying to find his footing in some whole newly laid land.

Once Sam relaxed and fell back on the bed, he rose up to his knees and crawled up until he could kiss her still-panting mouth, nipping at her lips as he slid his half-aroused cock into hot, clenching, wet Carter. There was no way he'd come again, but damn it felt good. And the whimper and arch that escaped her before she opened her mouth under his and sucked at his tongue went straight to his ego.. and then lower. Oh yeah, he could flex into Carter's kinks, and explore his own; he could do just about anything.

Life was *good*.


End file.
